The Three Feathers of Minato Sahashi
by IchiFell
Summary: Befret their positions on the Disciplinary Squad, Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa swear vengence upon Minaka and MBI. They meet Minato Sahashi, who is their fated Ashikabi, getting winged and involving the ronin in the Sekirei Plan. To end this madness, Minato declares war on MBI and Minaka. Will they succeed or fail in their quest for divine retribution? Minatoxharem


******Ichifell here with my latest adoption. Yes yes, I know, but this one was more of attachment. One of my favorite authors Redwarrioroflight had to give up some stories because he had too many, with this one as one of those. So, feeling that this should not go to waste, I asked him to adopt it. This story focuses on the Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa, who are the part of the Disciplinary Squad. In this story, Minaka fires the three and replaces them Higa and his sekirei. After being told to leave and find their ashikabi, the three run into Minato who causes the three to react. Read on!**

* * *

**__****MBI Tower: Disciplinary Squad Suite**

The Disciplinary Squad, a group feared and revered amongst their kind, lounged about their high-end penthouse suite. Karasuba, Sekirei No. 4, the Black Sekirei and the second most powerful Sekirei after No. 1, smiled sinisterly as she focused on her favorite pastime; sharpening her nodachi. Haihane, Sekirei No. 104 and the Indigo Sekirei, sat enraptured by one her favorite TV shows ___Dragon Ball Z Kai_. Benitsubasa, Sekirei No. 105 and the Crimson Sekirei, looked through her favorite fashion magazine mentally going over which styles would look best on her. These three each held something in common; a lust for bloodshed and battle, though Karasuba's was on an entire another level then the other two.

But Fate has always proven to be a fickle woman, playing games that ruined lives at one point only to reward them with great riches at another. The Disciplinary Squad would discover this the hard way today.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

The Crimson Sekirei grunted as she went to answer the door, seeing it was the fruitcake Natsuo Ichinomi. Inquiring what the fruitcake wanted, Benitsubasa told her squad-mates that Minaka wanted them for an assignment. The three grinned viciously at the thought of some action, ready to fight and possibly kill. The trio went to their "boss's" office to get their assignment and get the action started. Upon arriving, the trio noticed another human with Minaka. He was of average height and wore an immaculate business suit, and a cold yet arrogant look on his face.

"Ah my cute little sekirei have arrived!"-Minaka's annoying voice rang out in the office. "Ladies this is Higa Izumi, the Ashikabi of the East. Higa-kun meet the Disciplinary Squad: Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa." Higa merely looked down on the three, as if not worth his time to even greet let alone share the same space as him. Haihane and Benitsubasa glared at the human, already not liking him, while Karasuba just looked bored and wasn't even bothered by Higa.

"What is it you want little man?"-Karasuba barked. "We came to get our assignment not greet some little insect of a human."-Karasuba said getting Higa to snort.

"As if you things called Sekirei think you're better than your superiors known as humans."-Higa countered with smug arrogance. "You are nothing but tools to be used by us then thrown away once you fail to live up to our standards, which must be pathetically low to even want your help in the first place."-Higa said getting the three Sekirei to glower at the man as both Haihane and Benitsubasa prepared to attack them.

"Now, now let's not fight like kiddies. We are all grown adults, so let's act like it."-Minaka said calling the kettle black. "Now as for the assignment, there is no assignment."-Minaka revealed getting the sekirei to look at him with confused stares. It was quite an accomplishment to get Karasuba of all sekirei to be confused. "That was merely an excuse to get you three up here ASAP since I knew you were probably bored."-Minaka went on to explain. "The real reason I called you three here is to tell you that you're fired!"

The three sekirei paused and blinked several time before their minds registered what Minaka just said.

"What the hell do you mean we're fired?!"-Benitsubasa raged as she raced up to Minaka's desk and punched it, turning it into scrap. Minaka was nonplussed by 105's rage as he smiled his damnable smile.

"As I said, you three are fired and hear by active participants in the Sekirei Plan."-Minaka said getting the sekirei to drop their jaws in shock, another point for Minaka for getting Karasuba jaw-dropped. "To put into words that you can understand, I'm replacing you three as the Disciplinary Squad. Therefore your services are no longer needed. You are to report to the Sekirei launching bay to receive your MBI VIP cards and like many of your sekirei brothers and sisters find your fated ashikabi."-Minaka said as he made shooing motions with his hands.

"You're taking all of our hard work and throwing it away! All of our blood, sweat and tears we shed for you and MBI and like that you throw us away! WHY!?"-Haihane demanded as she tried to keep herself from attacking Minaka.

"Simple really Haihane, while you three are powerful and have proven yourselves time and again, I simply need more."-Minaka said with a maddening smile. "Higa-kun here has over a dozen sekirei under his command and probably more on the way. As such I made a deal with him, become the Ashikabi of the 4th generation Disciplinary Squad and in return I'll make him Vice-President of MBI. He agreed instantly."-Minaka said with his still maddened smile. The three sekirei each had different reactions to news: both Haihane and Benitsubasa wanted to kill Higa for taking away their coveted positions on the Disciplinary Squad while Karasuba wanted to challenge Higa's 12+ sekirei to a bloody and brutal duel, win then brutally murder Higa before doing the same to Minaka.

The trio stormed out of his office, rage written on their beautiful faces and clouding their minds. At the launching bay, Takami Sahashi sighed as she gave the former Disciplinary Squad members one more physical and once deemed fully healthy, gave the three their cards and wished them luck.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING, BACKSTABBING ASSHOLE!"-Benitsubasa screeched angrily as she destroyed a wall with her Shockwave attack. "ALL OF THAT TRAINING, ALL OF THE PAIN AND SUFFERING, ALL OF OUR HARD WORK THROWN AWAY SIMPLY BECAUSE MINAKA WANTED MORE NUMBERS!"-Benitsubasa raged as she put another hole in the wall she was punching before collapsing to her knees. Her dream, her goal was to be a part of the legendary Disciplinary Squad, to prove she was powerful despite being a triple-digit sekirei, that she could reach that legendary level of power numbers 1-5 had. And she finally made it, only for that bastard Minaka to take it all away, leaving her with nothing.

"I say we make Minaka pay for doing this to us!"-Haihane growled getting her squad-mates' attention. "As the saying goes; "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" We find an ashikabi, get winged then use him to get strong enough to crush not only Minaka but MBI also. We'll show that bastard he made the gravest mistake in his life!"-Haihane suggested viciously as she racked her claws together. Karasuba frowned, her plans all ruined because of Minaka and his idiocy. Well the Black Sekirei won't take this injustice lying down.

"Agreed Haihane, agreed."-Karasuba hissed as her eyes narrowed into slits. "Minaka will suffer for this travesty. We'll take everything he holds dear and destroy it: MBI, his Sekirei Plan, his livelihood, and when he thinks he has nothing left for us to take, and then we'll take his life!"-Karasuba vowed sinisterly. "Nice and slow, I want to savor his screams of pain, to hear the music that is his pleas for mercy before finally casting him into hell."-Karasuba said darkly.

"MINAKA YOU'LL SUFFER DEARLY BEFORE WE FINALLY KILL YOU!"-Benitsubasa screeched angrily at MBI Tower. In said tower, Minaka shivered in fear but then started laughing like the loon his is. "So how do we find our ashikabi? I mean where do we go to find him?"-Benitsubasa asking the important question. Haihane froze when the most glaring problem of their plans for revenge was pointed out. They've operated without an ashikabi for most of their short lives, short for her and Benitsubasa as Karasuba's been around for 18 years, so how do they find their fated human.

"Simple 105, we merely walk around until we react."-Karasuba said to her partners. "When a sekirei reacts to her chosen human, she'll have an increase in temperature and her heart rate will elevate when near said human."-the Black Sekirei explained remembering the explanation of the reaction process. "Once she reacts, she will zone in on his location. If one of us reacts, she'll focus on his location and lead us to him and we get winged."-Karasuba elaborated for her partners. The Indigo and Crimson sekirei thought over the explanation and plan and agreed to it.

With that, the three sekirei walked about Tokyo wait for either of them to have a reaction and find the ashikabi. Though the walk was very annoying for the trio, as they received varying degrees of curious/weird glances due to their choice of clothes, Haihane's claws and Karasuba's sword. The numerous looks combined with a lack of reactions from either member of the trio slowly eroded away what little restraint and patience they had left.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS LOOKING AT?!"-Benitsubasa shouted scaring away the people in the vicinity with the murderous aura and killing intent she let loose. The Crimson Sekirei took deep breaths to help rein in her temper and calm down. "Goddamn it! We've been walking around for hours and yet to have a reaction to our ashikabi! I bet the bastard is laughing at how we can't find one single human to serve as our ashikabi!"-the Crimson Sekirei ranted angrily. Haihane just rolled her eyes while Karasuba just ignored the ranting in favor of letting her mind wander over various ways to kill Minaka. The three continued to just wander around while Benitsubasa continued to violently rant and rave about Minaka and the injustice he dealt them.

The Crimson Sekirei's latest rant was cut short when she bumped into someone, the two of them landing in a heap on the ground. Haihane and Karasuba looked as the Benitsubasa and the unknown person untangled themselves. Once done, the Black and Indigo Sekirei saw the person was male, fairly tall, raven hair, gray eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, denim jacket, jeans and white/black sneakers. Benitsubasa was on her feet in an instance, her anger reaching new heights due to the jackass that bumped into her. The unknown male was forcibly dragged to his feet and off them as Benitsubasa held him off the ground glaring at him mercilessly.

"You picked the wrong time to bump into me punk."-Benitsubasa growled out to the cringing male. "But I should thank you for being gracious enough to be my punching bag."-Benitsubasa said as she cocked her fist. Her fist was shining a bright crimson as she charged up a Shockwave attack. "I wonder what color blood and urine makes."-the Crimson Sekirei grinned savagely. But the moment she was about to strike, an odd sensation overcame her. Her body temperature suddenly increased drastically with her heart beating erratically, and her body began shuddering. The Crimson Sekirei slowly lowered her fist as she lowered but still kept her grip on the unknown male, her pinkish-red eyes staring into his gray ones. All of Benitsubasa's anger drained away as a new almost unknown emotion made itself known in her heart; love.

Haihane and Karasuba looked on curiously as their colored counterpart gently caress the face of the young man she was about to beat to death. A pleasurable heat flashed through their bodies, their hearts beating rapidly in their chest that it almost hurt. It was clear that he was the one for them; their ashikabi. The man gradually calmed down and the fear he permeated slowly decrease. He looked cautiously at the woman in front of him as he took in her appearance.

She was short with pink hair in a side ponytail held with daisy clips, wore a black crimson-trimmed kimono-like shirt held closed by large crimson ribbon-obi, crimson fingerless combat gloves with the number 105 in white on it, black bike shorts and crimson knee-high boots. She looked like a cheerful young teenager.

"I'm Benitsubasa."-the Crimson Sekirei introduced herself. "What's your name handsome?"

"I'm… Minato Sahashi."-Minato said introducing himself, now even more cautious. First he accidentally bumps into this pink-haired girl, who snaps and threatens to punch his lights out, now she's acting all sweet and loving to him. "You're not going to hurt me?" The Crimson Sekirei had enough sense to look embarrass at her past actions towards him.

"I'm sorry. It's just I was pissed and looking for something to take my frustrations out on so…"-Benitsubasa trailed off not used to saying she's sorry. But then she beamed a megawatt smile at Minato. "But I know how to make up to you!"-the Crimson Sekirei claimed happily.

"How so Benitsubasa?"-Minato asked with a raised eyebrow. His answer was Benitsubasa grasping his face and claiming his lips with her own. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth, their tongues battling as the two moaned into the kiss. The other two sekirei felt the heat increase 100-fold and looked on jealously as the two kissed. Well Haihane looked on in jealously while Karasuba just smiled sinisterly at both the feelings she felt, and scene. Wings of made of crimson light erupted from Benitsubasa's back, getting both Haihane and Karasuba to feel even more hot and bothered. Pulling away from her ashikabi with a flush face, the newly winged Crimson Sekirei brought the shell-shocked Minato into a tight hug.

"Sekirei No. 105: Benitsubasa the Crimson Sekirei is yours now and forever my ashikabi-sama."-Benitsubasa made her vow. Minato was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. First he bumps into a girl by accident, she threatens to beat him to death, acts all lovey dovey for some reason, she kisses him then calls herself a wagtail and claims she's his now and forever. What the hell?

Minato couldn't ponder this development any further; he was quickly pulled from Benitsubasa and turned around to face a tall gray haired woman with narrow gray eyes, wearing a leather top, mini-skirt, stockings and heels, and wore a gray haori like a cape. Her left hand held a nodachi as her right hand had a tight grip on his shoulder. The smile she wore sent chills down his spine; it spoke of evil intentions and beheld her sinister nature that she seemed to so easily exude. Before he could utter a word, the gray haired woman smashed her lips onto his own, her tongue roughly invading his mouth as forcing his tongue into an almost painful tango. Jet-black wings of pure darkness erupted from the woman's back, her moans indicating she was enjoying the kiss greatly. Pulling away, the two just stared at each other before she smiled, though this time it wasn't sinister.

"Karasuba, Sekirei No. 4 – the Black Sekirei is yours now and forever Minato. My sword will impale all who oppose us!"-Karasuba pledged to her fated human. Minato just nodded numbly, unable to form coherent thought even as Karasuba handed him over to another person. This one had disheveled ash-gray hair, wore a tattered black kimono over her bandaged yet shapely body, a thick leather studded choker around her neck with a golf ball sized metal ring attached, black knee-high boots, narrow eyes that gave her this Grim Reaper-like look. Her hands were adorned in thick metal gauntlets with large scythe-like claws that had barb tips. She looked like the typical Goth. Her pale flesh was flushed, the blush on her cheeks like a bright red neon sign. She carefully grasped his head, being mind of her claws, and laid a big wet one on him. Just like before with the other two, wings of light erupted from her back, indigo in color and looked like claws clawing at the universe around them.

Pulling away, the reaper-like girl spoke; "Haihane, Sekirei No. 104 – the Indigo Sekirei is at your service Minato-sama. My claws will shred apart any who oppose you!"-Haihane pledged as she hugged her ashikabi and nuzzled his chest. It was then that Minato's mind finally rebooted enough to comprehend even half of what just happen.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Minato rubbed his forehead in a futile attempt to stave off a headache. After getting his mind straight, the three women: Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa asked him to take them to his home to explain things in private. He obliged and after being unimpressed with his meager flat, the three took turns explaining what they just brought him into.

The Sekirei, or Wagtails as the name translates to, are a race of aliens similar to humans but possess immense powers and abilities; with the commonly shared abilities being super-human strength, speed, agility and reflexes, durability, accelerated/near-regenerative healing, immunity to fatal diseases, and edict/photographic memories. Some of the sekirei possess far greater physical strength than others; some possess elemental powers while others are weapon masters. Apparently their ship crashed landed centuries maybe millennia ago on a mission to make contact with other sentient life, where 21 years ago they were found by Minaka and his mother Takami. That had been a shock to the ronin; his mother ignored so much in his and Yukari's life because she was working on aliens.

Secondly was the ashikabi. They were special humans chosen by fate to have one or more sekirei serve them. Well that's what MBI told the sekirei, but that's far from the truth. Karasuba claimed the term Ashikabi was the name of a sekirei's chosen life-mate, or the one she would spend the rest of her life with until both of them died. It came as shock to Minato to know he was all three's chosen life-mate, and shock couldn't describe it when the Black Sekirei told him he'll probably have more sekirei after him. When he asked why, Karasuba explained that the Sekirei were a polygamous race as female sekirei outnumber the males a good ten to one.

"___There are usually only two to three males per generation, three to five if we get lucky."_

Then came the Sekirei Plan, and in all honesty it made him sick to his stomach. It was nothing more than a massacre; the planned extinction of an entire race in the twisted guise of a game. How in the world did the sekirei not see it? Of course it was the manipulations, lies and deceit of Minaka and even his own mother that caused the blindness of the sekirei. Play on the fact that Minaka and Takami 'saved' them and use that so-called life debt to your advantage when you pit an entire race of sentient beings in death matches for your sick entertainment.

"So Min-chan, what are you going to do now that you're involved with the Sekirei Plan?"-Karasuba asked her ashikabi, sensing his various emotions over their link. Haihane and Benitsubasa also wanted to know since they primarily felt his anger and disgust.

"You want the truth?"-Minato asked his sekirei who nodded. "I want to destroy MBI because this so-called game of Minaka's is nothing but a damned massacre."-Minato said getting his sekirei to smile sinisterly at his answer. "I mean it is bad enough that they treat you like property; doing various experiments on you, treating you like you're tools to be used and thrown away, hell some you may have been sexual abused and not even remember it!"-Minato said his anger turning into rage. Karasuba's smile turned down right evil, her twisted mind coming up with ways to turn Minato into her perfect life-mate; since she was bound to him for life, she might as well change him into what she truly wanted and needed in her life-mate. His unusually bright soul could be darkened a bit.

"What pisses me off even more is that my own mother is on this insane and inhumane plan and has done nothing to stop it! All the times she missed out on what was happening in mine and Yukari's life was so she could make sure that Minaka's plan was successful! Well as of this minute I'm declaring war on MBI!"

"Whoa there Minato-sama,"-Haihane said wanting to slow down her passionate ashikabi. "It makes us happy that you want to destroy MBI as we want to also, but the question is, are you up to it?"-Haihane asked her ashikabi who froze. "If you do this, then MBI will be your enemy, your mother included. Will you be able to order us to kill both Minaka and Takami? Will you be able to handle the death and bloodshed the three of us will bring about as we tear through anyone foolish enough to oppose you? Will you be able to handle that Minato-sama?"-the Indigo Sekirei asked the quiet Minato.

The dark-haired ronin lowered his head, thinking over what Haihane said to him. Would he be able to order them to kill Minaka, Takami, and anyone else in their way of righting the wrongs of MBI? Could he handle knowing the truth that his hands will be stained with blood? Then he remembered the time of his first kill; the feeling of knowing he took a life, the feeling of blood on his hands, of knowing his bare hands were responsible for breaking that guy's neck. He looked up, his gray eyes flinty and hard, startling Haihane and Benitsubasa but getting Karasuba to smile.

'___His eyes… he has the eyes of one who has killed before. He knows what it's like to take a life, what he has to do to end a life, that he has the power to kill, and resigned to knowing he may have to kill again one day. I'm going to enjoy having him as my life-mate!'_-Karasuba thought happily as she stared in those flinty orbs of her ashikabi.

"I've killed once already, what's one more time if it means I stop an evil and free an entire race from enslavement and abuse?"-Minato asked his sekirei. "MBI will pay for their sins, but we must be smart about this. MBI is powerful, but it can be taken down if we do this right and accordingly. But we'll deal with the planning later, it's late and I want to get some sleep."-Minato said somewhat emotional drained.

"Yeah about that, where are we going to sleep seeing as you only have one futon?"-the Crimson Sekirei asked her ashikabi.

"That,"-Karasuba began waving her hand in dismissive manner. "We're going to share it; Min-chan on the bottom, me on top of Min-chan, Haihane taking Min-chan's left while you Benitsubasa take his right."-Karasuba explained. Minato just blinked as he thought over what Karasuba just explained; they would share his bed. Normally his gentleman side would oppose, allowing them to have the futon while he slept in the living room. But he remembered what Karasuba said about the ashikabi; they were the sekirei's fated life-mate so sooner or later he would have ended up sharing a bed with either or all of them, so he just sighed and led them to his bedroom so they can sleep. He rummaged through his closet and found them three t-shirts to wear as night clothes.

When he tried to leave to give them privacy to change, the three wouldn't have any of that chivalrous, gentleman crap as Karasuba called it. It took every ounce of control Minato had not to just leer and stare at their shapely and sexy bodies. Karasuba's body was slender yet shapely, while Haihane and Benitsubasa had athletic and fairly shapely bodies. He was a little disappointed in Benitsubasa's bust size, but mentally told himself that it didn't matter if a woman has big breasts or not, it's what's on the inside that counts. But he had to admit that Benitsubasa's ass was the finest he's ever seen, clearly packing some serious junk in the trunk and making up for her lack of chest.

Though he had to ask why Haihane wore so many bandages; the answer was that Haihane was a bit forgetful and most of the time forget she had her claws on and ended up cutting herself, thus the bandages. Minato also noted the various faint scars from said accidental cuts. With the three now dress in their 'night shirts', they waited for Minato to get ready, since he saw them semi-naked it was only fair they see him semi-naked. A few minutes later, Minato was in his white muscle shirt and boxers.

The four got in the bed as Karasuba explained they would; Minato on the bottom, Karasuba on top of him, Haihane taking his left as Benitsubasa took his right. With three beautiful women snuggled up against, Minato had to admit it felt nice to feel their supple bodies mold against his and know that he's only guy to ever touch them in anyway.

'___I guess I could get used to this, though it will be a challenge to please everyone and give them equal time.'_-Minato thought as he let sleep take him.

The following morning quite unique as the first to wake up was the Black Sekirei due to something long and hard poking her in the thigh. The Black Sekirei shifted her lower body slightly but whatever was poking her wouldn't stop. Growling slightly, Karasuba slowly woke up to see what the hell was poking her. Reaching out to grab the offending object, she was unprepared when her ashikabi groaned slightly and the strange feeling coming for the offending object.

It was warm, almost hot and felt fleshy. She noted it also quite long and thick, since she couldn't wrap her hand around it completely. Being curious, the Black Sekirei threw the covers off her and her bedmates to see what she was grabbing as it was responsible poking her in the thigh. She saw her partially wrapped hand around a large bulge in her ashikabi's boxer shorts. Removing said boxers, Karasuba was a bit surprised to see that the bulge was in fact her ashikabi's penis.

Haihane grumbled as the cool air of the room woke her up. Despite her gothic appearance, the Indigo Sekirei actually had a very bright personality outside of battle, and actually hated cold weather. Wondering why she was cold since she knew she was under a relatively thick comforter and was next to the warmth of her ashikabi, the Indigo Sekriei woke up to the scene of Karasuba staring curiously at…

"Is that Minato-sama's penis?"-Haihane asked, now fully awake and joining her color counterpart in staring at their ashikabi's penis. Tilting her head, the Indigo Sekirei gently grasped the large meat rod, getting it to jump a bit and Minato to groan due to her slightly cool flesh. Looking at Karasuba who nodded, the Black Sekirei rudely woke up the Crimson Sekirei.

**__****SLAP**

Benitsubasa snapped her eyes open as she was jolted awake due to the slap to her ass. Glaring at the smiling Karasuba as she rubbed her slightly sore, panty clad rear.

"What the fuck was that for?!"-the Crimson Sekirei hissed angrily. Her anger drained slightly when Karasuba motioned to the rather large meat rod being gently poked and prodded by Haihane, which prompted various groans from their ashikabi. "Is that Minato-sama's penis?"-Benistsubasa asked as she joined her color counterparts in their little game.

Now the sekirei weren't ignorant to the subject of sex; having been put thru a very thorough education course created by the late Takehito Asama to better help the sekirei blend in with humanity. One of the many topics was sex and everything about it. While the three have seen a penis in the various videos and books, seeing it in real life was something else.

"It looks bigger than ones we've seen on those videos and in those books."-Haihane noted as the three continued to stare at the meat rod. "Do you think he'll fit when it comes time to mate?"

"Well we'll have to see how big he first."-Benitsubasa said. "Those videos and books stated women love men with big penises, but very few of them can actually handle such size. So…"-Benitsubasa looked around the room to find a ruler or something. She spotted Minato's backpack and quickly leapt towards it, rummaged thru it until she found a ruler. Racing back, the Crimson Sekirei used it to measure their ashikabi's penis, and they were surprised to see it went past twelve inches. Taking her pointer and index fingers, the Indigo Sekirei measured out an inch and used it to measure the remaining length of Minato's penis. He's 13 inches long!

"Wow 13 inches."-Karasuba spoke with a sinister smile. "With a 'sword' like that, he'll split us in half when he 'impales' us!"-Karasuba said lecherously as she stroked Minato off, getting him to groan. "So who goes first? Do we go in numerical order, or play rock-paper-scissors?"-Karasuba asked her fellow sekirei.

"How about you wait until I give you my consent before trying to impale yourselves on my dick?"-Minato said as he stared blankly at his sekirei. While Haihane and Benitsubasa looked embarrassed, Karasuba just smiled that sinister smile of hers. "Seeing as you want to experience the joys of sex, Karasuba will go first, Haihane second and Benitsubasa last."-Minato said getting his sekirei to smile. Karasuba quickly threw away her night shirt before removing her black lace panties and then ripped Minato's night wear to pieces leaving him naked as well. The Indigo and Crimson Sekirei left the futon so Minato and Karasuba could have some room.

Karasuba smashed her lips into Minato's, her tongue roughly dancing with her ashikabi's and getting her black wings to appear once again. Haihane and Benitsubasa watched on as Karasuba's wings grew in size and intensity as she continued the lip lock between her and Minato. Minato's hands roamed Karasuba's body, groping her breasts, hips and ass. His caresses sent shivers through the Black Sekirei's body, Karasuba breaking the kiss to moan out loudly. Minato's touch was alighting every nerve within her body and by god she liked it! Karasuba ground her hips into Minato's, feeling his erection brush past her swollen nether lips and enjoying the shocks of pleasure because of the actions.

Minato reached up and cupped one of Karasuba's tits, massaging the globes of flesh before tweaking the hard nub. Karasuba couldn't stop the moans escaping her mouth as her ashikabi played with her tits; massaging, tweaking and sending jolts of pleasure arching through the Black Sekirei's body. Karasuba sped up her grinding, adding gyrations to further the pleasure of both of them.

"Fuck the song and dance it's time for the main event!"-Karasuba growled out before raising her hips and slamming down onto Minato's cock. Time froze for the two lovers; for Minato he was in slight pain and utter pleasure, while Karasuba was in both pain and pleasure. Minato was in slight pain due to Karasuba just jamming his cock into her freaking tight pussy and roughly breaking her hymen, and utter pleasure at how her pussy felt. Karasuba was in both pain and pleasure; she had just given Minato her maidenhood while feeling the utter rapture of his cock fill her up all the way up to her womb. Her sekirei healing/near-regeneration was already taking care of the pain and soon she was bouncing up and down on Minato's dick.

Karasuba moaned as Minato's cock rubbed all the right spots inside her pussy as she moved up and down. Minato was trying to match Karasuba's chaotic rhythm, meeting her hips at each pass and feeling himself getting deeper and deeper inside her. Karasuba had drool escaping her mouth from the immense pleasure of her first sexual experience as her ashikabi drove himself as hard he could into her snatch.

"AH! Oh God! Yes! I never knew that sex could be so damn good! More Minato-kun! Fuck me more!"-the Black Sekirei screamed out as she felt her limit approach. Minato grunted as drove himself harder, entranced by the sensual dance Karasuba's body was doing. Karasuba lowered herself hugging herself closely to her ashikabi and roughly kissed him, her black wings appearing once again. Minato didn't break stride as he returned the kiss, roughly groping his Black Sekirei's ass, getting her to moan deeply into his mouth as he massaged her firm and tight ass. Minato grunted as he felt his balls beginning to churn, feeling his limit creeping up on him.

"K-karasuba… I'm… going to… cum!"-Minato grunted out as he tried to fight off his impending orgasm. Karasuba moaned her orgasm was close as well and she wanted to feel what heaven is.

"G-give… it… to me Minato!"-Karasuba screamed as she forced another kiss with Minato, her wings appearing for a third time. Minato grunted as he slammed as hard as he could into Karasuba, hitting her cervix with such force that the Black Sekirei saw nothing but white when they came together. The Black Sekirei felt her ashikabi's seed enter her womb, his hot jizz painting it white as it sloshed around. Karasuba collapsed on top her ashikabi, completely spent from her first sexual experience.

"That was hot."-Haihane panted while she pleasured herself. Seeing her ashikabi and Karasuba fucking each other had her wish they would finish sooner so she could go. Seeing Karasuba nearly out cold, the Indigo Sekirei struck. Removing No. 4 from their ashikabi's penis, Haihane saw that Minato was still hard and licked her lips. Minato was surprised he recovered quickly, and just in time as Haihane swooped in like a vulture. Bright indigo wings erupted from the Indigo Sekirei's back, warmth consuming her as her tongue battled with her ashikabi's. Haihane moaned into the kiss as she felt a hand grope her breasts and another grope her ass. She let out an 'eep' when Minato switched their positions, placing her beneath him. He aligned himself with her hole before piercing her womanhood.

Haihane moaned loudly, the feelings of her ashikabi filling her to the brim with his cock. After letting her get used to the feeling of a being full, Minato moved in and out slowly as to prolong the pleasure and make Haihane's first sexual experience a bang. Haihane wrapped her legs around Minato's waist, sending him the message to go deeper and faster. Minato complied, speeding up his thrusts and hitting as deep as he could, while Haihane gasped and panted.

Minato reached down and captured one of Haihane's nipples in his mouth, giving each harden nub equal love and attention all the while Haihane was shrieking in pleasure as Minato impressively didn't break his stride. Haihane thrashed about as her ashikabi continued his 'assault', waves of pleasure slamming thru her body without restraint. Soon the nirvana of her orgasm washed over, the feeling of being cream-pied by her ashikabi was too much for the Indigo Sekirei, the reaper-like woman passing out in a blissful, sex-induced sleep.

Beintsubasa licked her lips and sashayed towards her ashikabi, a sultry smile alighting her face as Minato stared transfixed, his eyes roaming all over her body. Minato moved to the edge of the futon, leaving Karasuba and Haihane. His slate gray eyes were almost black due to his lust; the sight sent shivers of pleasure thru Benitsubasa's body as she sat herself on her ashikabi's lap, impaling herself on his still raging hard member.

Moaning loudly, Benitsubasa couldn't describe the feeling of having her ashikabi inside her. Soon the Crimson Sekirei was bouncing up and down rapidly on her ashikabi's raging member, the beast ravaging her insides as she kept herself steady by using Minato's shoulders for support. Minato grunted as he continued pumping in and out of the Crimson Sekirei's snatch, the girl bouncing erratically on her ashikabi's raging member.

Benitsubasa felt a pleasurable pressure build up in her belly, knowing that she was getting close to her orgasm. She continued gyrating her hips, moving in time with her ashikabi's thrusts as they brought each other closer to their orgasms. Minato had a tight grip on Benitsubasa's firm and plump ass, massaging it and adding to the waves of pleasure coursing thru his Crimson Sekirei. Benitsubasa kissed her ashikabi, her crimson wings erupting from her back, escalating the pleasure already flowing thru her body. This lead to her undoing as the amplified pleasure she felt brought her over the edge and into the abyss known as the Big O.

"MINATO!"-Benitsubasa screamed as she was cream pied by her ashikabi, his cum splashing into her womb and painting it white as her own sexual juices gushed out and covered Minato's dick. Benitsubasa collapsed, exhausted from her first sexual experience.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Minato groaned, knowing who was already at the door. His sekirei tiredly looked at him as he put on a pair of jeans and left to answer the door. The three got up, covered themselves – Karasuba with her haori, Haihane and Benitsubasa sharing the comforter and followed after Minato.

"Hello landlord-san."-Minato said calmly to the stout midget.

"Don't hello me you little punk!"-the landlord growled out. "I know full damn well that you have a woman or women in there, violating your lease! You have until the end of the week for you and those little sluts to… ACK!"-the midget couldn't finish as Minato grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Listen and listen well you midget bastard!"-Minato snarled out focusing a large amount of KI (Killing Intent) on the midget. "There are many things I tolerate, but I don't tolerate someone close to me being insulted by someone who doesn't even them."-Minato hissed as his grip tightened and nearly choked out the midget. The midget's struggling was soon lessening, the whites of his eyes showing. Dropping the midget, Minato glared at the gasping landlord. "Now get out of my sight before I decide to finish you off!"

The midget looked up to angrily retort only to scream like a little girl at the scene before him; surrounding his former tenant is the figure of a Yamabushi, specifically the deadly ___Karasu Tengu;_ 10 foot tall humanoid being dressed as a Yamabushi wearing armor, secondary right and left hands, the skin on the right arm and right hand has plating that gives the appearance of the skin peeling off and the armor itself ghastly in appearance. The left hand held a large mirror shield, the secondary right hand held a large sake jar with the main right hand pulling out a massive Okatana out of it. (It looks like Sasuke's final Susanoo; Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version with elements from Itachi's final Susanoo.)

The midget ran away, his heart beating so fast he was having a heart attack while running. Closing the door and calming down, returning the beast he summoned back to the depths of darkness in his soul, Minato looked back at his three sekirei; Haihane and Benistsubasa were huddled together under his comforter scared shitless. A reasonable response from any sane person. Karasuba on the other hand...

"I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE MY ASHIKABI!"-Karasuba squealed happily as she glomped her life-mate. Minato was a bit shaken that his ___Killing Intent Manifestation _technique made Karasuba even more in love with him. The Black Sekirei then dragged her ashikabi back into his room and then proceeded to have her way with him for the next three hours with Haihane and Benitsubasa joining in as well.

******Three Hours Later**

"Okay,"-a semi tired Minato said as he sipped some green tea. "We're going to need to find a new place, but my allowance just won't cut it."___No thanks to that bitch I have to call a mother!-_Minato thought angrily as he remember how Takami cut his allowance in half because he failed his college exam again. He couldn't understand how he, one of the Top Five Students in Japan, couldn't get into the top university in Japan.

"Huh? You're worried about money? Don't be."-Karasuba said with a dismissive wave. "We sekirei are given a MBI VIP Card with unlimited funds. Considering that MBI is a multi-trillion dollar conglomerate, the frivolous spending of the sekirei will barely dent MBI's _****__**vast**_ fortune."-Karasuba explained as she showed off her black and gold card. Haihane and Benitsubasa also showed off their cards to their ashikabi.

Minato's face was blank, but he was raving mad on the inside. ___That bitch! Here she is acting like a goddamn cheapskate, making me and Yukari feel guilty about her not being able to save money because of our schooling, and she's working for a goddamn trillion dollar company making millions if not billions as MBI's Head Researcher._

"Well that takes care of the money aspect of our problem, but we still need a place to stay and a big one if I'm going to get more sekirei in the near future."-Minato spoke calming himself.

"Actually I already have a place in mind Min-chan."-Karasuba spoke, her sinister smile close to splitting her face in half. Minato felt a cold feeling of dread race up and down his spine, but couldn't explain it for some reason. "It's called Izumo Inn, being owned and ran by Miya Asama, Sekirei No.1; the Death Goddess Sekirei."-Karasuba spoke. "She'll be a powerful ally if you can convince her that your desire to end this madness is real as she to hates MBI, specially the Sekirei Plan and Minaka with a passion."

"While I understand about the Plan, why does this Miya hate Minaka so much?"-Minato asked.

Her smiled becoming even more sinister than ever, Karasuba spoke; "Because he killed her 'ashikabi' and husband Takehito Asama."

The silence was deafening, the shock leaving Minato numb while Haihane and Benitsubasa stilled from the news. The Indigo and Crimson Sekirei didn't even want to think about Minato being killed, leaving them alone in this world. They were seriously reconsidering their vow to destroy MBI if such an undertaking costs them their ashikabi.

"Well then,"-Minato spoke as he overcame his shock and got serious. "To Izumo Inn we go."

* * *

******And cut! The first Chapter of the story, The Three Feathers of Minato is up, done by redwarrioroflight, and then adopted by me. I kept it mostly the same, correcting only the spelling errors, but the rest was him. This story was inspired by the stories: ****____****Master of Discipline ********by ********Lord of the Land of Fire ********and ****____****6 lovers, 3 disciplines, 1 loving caretaker******** by ********Zero Hakusho********, though more from the latter. He wanted to bring a unique twist to the Sekirei Universe by having Minato wing the entire Disciplinary Squad, and make bring a darker tone to the series. Here Minato will have a darker past as indicated earlier in the chapter, he's already killed before. This will be explained later in the story. As for the title of the story, Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa names contribute.**

******Karasuba's name literally means "Crow Feather": Karasu=Crow, Ba=Feather; karasu+ba= Karasuba (Crow Feather)**

******Haihane's name literally means "Ash Feather": Hai=Ash, Hane=Feather; hai+hane= Haihane (Ash Feather)**

******Benitsubasa's name literally means "Crimson Wings": Beni=Crimson, Tsubasa=Wings; beni+tsubasa= Benitsubasa (Crimson Wings)**

******Thus their names are a reference to their species name Sekirei or Wagtails as in Japanese myths, Wagtails are divine birds of the Great Kami Izanagi and Izanami. Thusly Benitsubasa is the "wings" while Karasuba and Haihane are the "feathers" of the Disciplinary Squad where Minato is their Great Kami (Izanagi). This analogy fits as Minato's mission is to free the sekirei from Minaka's clutches. Thusly the "wings" and "feathers" will bring "divine retribution" on Minaka for his abuse towards the sekirei.**

******As for the "bashing" of Takami, this was his personal take on her character as several things don't add up in the series, to which I agree with.**

******1) She's been in a position of power to stop the Sekirei Plan and free the sekirei for several years and has yet to stop it. She claims to care about the sekirei, yet the only ********attempt she's made was having Homura become guardian of the unwinged, and even then that was a partial success. Sure I can understand she's still in love with Minaka; loving him as much as she hates him, but she knows the Sekirei plan is wrong, she knows this is a planned massacre but she's too much of a coward to do what needed to done.**

******2) She claims to care about her children, but instead of helping them out with guidance and important information to better help her children in this madness, she instead chose to sit back and let them go half-cocked out there. Sure Minato is known as the Ashikabi of the North, the most powerful of the Ashikabi, and Yukari is known as the Demon Ashikabi', the most dangerous and "evil" ashikabi. The only time I can she really 'helped out' was when Homura was the last unwinged sekirei and Minaka put that bounty on the Fire Sekirei.**

******3) She's known about Uzume and Chiho's situation, but did nothing to help. Once again her hypocritical attitude shows itself. She could have given the cure to Minato via some secret means, explaining the situation to him so he could rescue Chiho but she didn't, allowing Uzume to be blackmailed and Chiho repeatedly threatened with silent threats. In the anime, she told Minato that as a ronin he had make on his way, knowing that the only to do so was to attack MBI directly and force Minaka to give them the cure to Chiho's disease. Had she had done something to help the pair, then Uzume would probably still be alive, her ashikabi living with her in Izumo Inn, and she would be a powerful ally to Minato and his sekirei.**

******As such, my personal opinion of Takami is that she is a hypocritical woman, saying one thing yet doing the opposite, and a coward using her feelings for Minaka as an excuse for her various inactions.**

******Now for what you really want to know is; "Who else will be Minato's Sekirei?"**

******Minato's Sekirei:**

******Miya Asama, No.01; Death Goddess Sekirei**

******Matsu, No.02; Wisdom Sekirei/Perverted Sekirei (shared with Yomi)**

******Kazehana, No.03; Wind Sekirei**

******Karasuba, No.04; Black Sekirei**

******FemHomura, No.06; Fire Sekirei**

******Akitsu, No.07; Fatal Ice Sekirei**

******Yume, No.08; Sekirei of Fate**

******Tsukiumi, No.09; Water Sekirei**

******Uzume, No.10; Veiled Sekirei**

******Yome, No.43; Death scythe Sekirei/Perverted Sekirei (shared with Matsu)**

******Kuruse, No.54; Trident Sekirei**

******Saki, No.55; Spymaster Sekirei**

******Yahan, No.57; Assassin Sekirei**

******Benitsubasa, No.105; Crimson Sekirei**

******Haihane, No.106; Indigo Sekirei**  


******Kusano, No.108; Life Sekirei**

******Now my lovely fans, read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!**

P.S. The writing style WILL change after this chapter. It most likely will get worse then this, okay? Plus, there will most likely be less chapters with lemons. Just a warning.


End file.
